Ancient Magicks
Ancient Magicks (also known as Ancients) are a branch of Magic unlocked upon completion of the quest Desert Treasure. Unlike the Lunar Spells, which primarily focuses on non-combat support spells, and the regular spellbook, which is a mixture of combat and non-combat spells, the Ancient Magicks is significantly combat-oriented, including some of the most powerful combat spells in the game. The spellbook contains 17 combat spells and nine teleports (far fewer spells than the other spellbooks). Many of the Ancient Magick spells are very rune-intensive and require expensive runes such as death and blood. Owing to their power (a minimum of 50 Magic is needed to even access the spellbook), Ancient Magick spells are popular in Pking activities. Ice barrage is the most powerful combat spell in runescape, used extensively in hybrid fights and by players who prey on green dragon hunters. Ice blitz is used in combination with heavy hitting weapons because it has a 2 second delay before it deals damage, allowing for combos. Blood spells see some use in pvp for healing purposes, but they cost more and deal 1 less damage than ice spells. Shadow spells are almost never used, as they deal less damage than ice or blood, and require the costly soul runes. Smoke spells are sometimes used for the poison effect, but they are usually neglected as well. Smoke: Poison which deals 2/3/4/5 damage. Note that superpoison on a dagger deals 6 poison damage. Shadow: Lowers attack by 5%. Blood: Heals the caster 1/4 of total damage dealt. Freeze duration: Ice rush freezes the target for 5 seconds. Because spellcasting has a combat speed of 5, this is barely enough to be useful. Ice burst freezes all targets hit for 10 seconds. This is often seen in castle wars as a cheap way to hold many players in place, requiring only level 70 magic. Ice blitz freezes the target for 15 seconds, the same as entangle. It deals more than 5 times as much damage as entangle, however. Ice barrage freezes all targets hit for 20 seconds, longer than any spell in the standard spellbook. The standard spellbook can achieve a similar level of power by using a god spell, and casting entangle when necessary, with the additional option to cast teleport block. Types: Rush spells are the weakest, and are single target spells. They are rarely seen due to their low power, however they are slightly better than basic spells of the same level. Rush spells have a time consuming animation which plays before their damage is dealt, allowing for combos. Blitz spells deal more damage with the same delay, and are thus better for comboing. Burst spells are which are weak multitarget spells attacking up to 9 monsters or players in a 3x3 grid. Blood blitz can heal it's caster huge amounts in a multicombat area, because it heals 1/4 of all damage dealt. Mage arena spells deal more damage than these spells when charged at level 80. Blitz spells are strong, single target spells. Blitz spells have a time consuming animation which plays before their damage is dealt, allowing for combos with other attacks. For this reason, Ice blitz is seen used in the wilderness Just as often as ice barrage, even though it deals less damage. Mage arena spells deal more damage than these spells when charged at level 80. Barrage spells are the strongest, and are multitarget. Blood barrage can heal the user more quickly than anything other than combo eating, but it is unreliable. Mage arena spells can deal more damage than these spells when charged at level 80, except for ice barrage, which also deals 30 damage Teleportation spells